The present disclosure relates to an embroidery data generating device and a computer-readable medium that stores an embroidery data generating program that generate embroidery data for an embroidery pattern that is formed by a plurality of cross-stitches.
An embroidery technique called cross-stitching is known. A cross-stitch may be configured from two stitches that intersect one another at their centers to form an X shape. A desired form may be expressed by arranging a plurality of cross-stitches on a work cloth. A device is also known that generates embroidery data for an embroidery sewing machine to sew an embroidery pattern that is formed from a plurality of cross-stitches of this sort. This sort of embroidery data generating device, for example, divides an image that serves as the basis for the embroidery pattern into grid cells each of which is of a size that corresponds to a cross-stitch. Then, for each of the cells, a determination is made as to whether a cross-stitch will be formed in the cell, based on a percentage of the cell that is covered by the image.